


Deal with the devil/当心路西法

by pAntie2



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Religions related
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#西皮：Lucifer Morningstar（Lucifer）/John Constantine（Constantine）<br/>#和亲亲玉官儿一起开的脑洞❤<br/>#该西皮属于衍生拉郎，为电视剧《路西法》与电视剧《康斯坦丁》角色同人拉郎。借鉴漫画相关设定，私设有XD<br/>#剧中有关宗教、黑魔法包含未经考证内容望海涵，后空翻三千六百七十八度猛虎扑食式跪地欢迎捉虫~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal with the devil/当心路西法

> 感谢谢谢谢谢谢谢勺子的配图！！！一起开脑洞XD [[weibo]飙车配图戳此 pic by@Heather_NMind](http://weibo.com/3825812225/DqG4Rljaa?from=page_1005053825812225_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime)

“真是他妈的……不走运的一天。”男人躲在转角的阴影里，阴冷的风沿着狭长的通道向他扑过来，夹杂着一股令人作呕的腥臭。  
  
先是几只难缠的食尸鬼，紧接着他又在“善心大发”的Manny的指引下来到这个怪事频发的社区服务中心——镇上已经发生了三四起灭门屠杀接着自杀的惨案，而这些杀人犯唯一的共同点，就是生前都来这儿参加过某一场共同的要命的匿名戒酒会。  
  
——倒霉蛋？不不不，绝不会这么简单，这背后绝对藏着什么黑暗力量的阴谋，你是说更多的消息？我想这恐怕就需要你亲自去探查了，我是不被允许干扰人世的……嗯你明白的。  
  
虚伪的骗子、假道学；Constantine在心里反复诅咒着Manny，这个只会一面装深沉一面把烂摊子甩给他的混蛋。总有一天他要想办法撕掉那些天使伪善的面具，Constantine用力摁住大腿侧面那道正不断往外渗着血的口子，血液的味道会叫他的位置暴露无遗的——如果他还不能找到那个该死的出口的话。失血让他的体温骤降，思维却像是被扔到了沸腾的热锅里，不断变得蒸腾而且飘忽。  
  
“渎神？不咳咳不是的，”Constantine压低了声音回答着耳边的呢喃细语，“毕竟这只是人类的诅咒，对那些天使他妈的无效，不是吗？”  
  
他抬起头，恰好看见对面墙壁上并排张贴着的传道书的段落和匿名戒酒会的宣传海报。  
  
Quid est quod fuit? Ipsum quod futurum est. Quid est quod factum est? Ipsum quod faciendum est.[1]  
  
日光之下并无新事。  
  
真是有够讽刺的。Constantine盯着那几张被风掀动的薄纸，忍不住咧嘴笑起来。如此强烈的戏剧冲突，他简直怀疑这是某个恶魔无聊之下的把戏。  
  
说到恶魔（Just speaking of the devil）。  
  
楼道里灯光闪烁的频率越来越快。Constantine不自觉地舔了舔开裂的唇角，痛感让他短暂地清醒过来。  
  
“其实，我挺好奇的，”Constantine冲着那人（或者应该称做，那东西）来的方向提高了声音，“你跟恶魔做交易的时候不能要求它直接帮你解决了那些人吗，毕竟这样做挺……”  
  
话音未落，那半人半鬼的东西就突然出现在了通道的另一面，伴随着浓稠的血腥味道。  
  
“……多此一举的。”Constantine坚持要把他的抱怨说完。  
  
两人之间的灯泡像是瞬间达到了电流超载的边缘峰值，它们几乎都在同一时刻疯狂地闪烁起来。一明一灭之间，那怪物就出现在距离他不到五英尺外的地方。  
  
准确来说，面前这“东西”并不是恶灵——真正的恶魔正躲在这人身体里，控制着这具行尸走肉。而宿主体内的黑暗力量太过于强大，以至于Constantine的驱魔符咒在这里几乎排不上用场。  
  
这操蛋的恶灵，操蛋的看不到出口的回廊。  
  
驱魔人在剧烈的喘息中靠到墙上，他从口袋里摸出那只纯银打火机；上头繁复的花纹映衬出一个扭曲而轻蔑的笑，到此为止了。  
  
一颗烟被Constantine咬到嘴边，那烟在口袋里被压得变了形，同他身上被蹂躏得皱巴巴的风衣有着某种异曲同工之妙。  
  
他一只手覆上掌心那块泛出诡异红光的圆形金属，吟诵着以诺语的嗓音沙哑含混，如同深渊中释放出的恶魔。  
  
抽完一支烟，平均需要四分钟；  
  
一瓶威士忌能撑两个小时；[2]  
  
可是恶魔穿过地狱之门又他妈的需要多久的时间。  
  
比夜色更深的黑暗向四周氤氲开来，如同一个真正的黑洞，残忍而阴沉地吞噬周遭的一切。  
  
汝为何事召唤地狱的主人，汝为何人，竟胆敢用天堂的语言同我对话？  
  
羽翼扇出的阴冷的风拂在脸上，Constantine被迫醒转过来，那张欠揍的笑脸毫不意外地撞击他视线——他也就会这两句以诺语了。  
  
“抽烟有害健康，John.”Lucifer跨过那具倒在两人之间的血肉残骸，好整以暇地凑近了正仰起头艰难地喘气的Constantine；男人金色的刘海此刻正凌乱地搭在额角，他眯起眼睛，任凭血迹沿着伤口蜿蜒地淌下来。  
  
随着一声金属脆响，Constantine习惯性地把自己藏在烟雾背后。Lucifer的靠近叫他紧张，Constantine深深地嗅着空气中那些“有害身体健康”的味道，有些神经质地嚼着烟尾。  
  
“你不觉得这话从撒旦嘴里说出来简直他妈的可笑之极吗？”  
  
“嗯，不觉得。”  
  
“……”Constantine忍不住翻了个白眼，Lucifer自大到盲目的性格让他在某些阅读理解方面的能力简直只有负数。  
  
“等等……”Lucifer说着已经贴到他耳边，恶魔用他那诱人堕落的嗓音低吟，带着湿热的触感，“你是在试图转移话题吗？”  
  
Constantine没有回答，醉酒和失血正在他的脑袋里制造出一些不大真实的画面，他有些失神地看着不远处的虚空。  
  
似乎有无数道躁动的影子和喃喃低语，在已经彻底陷入黑暗的楼道中氤氲开来。  
  
Lucifer潮湿的吻一路向下，反复舔舐着Constantine唇角细碎的伤口，血腥的味道让两人都变得亢奋起来。Lucifer抬手夹走对方嘴边的烟，一面把舌头用力推向他的口腔深处，模仿性爱的频率不断地进出。  
  
不甘示弱的回吻使得两人的缠绵迅速升温。Lucifer灵巧的舌面突然扫过上颚的敏感点，同时另一手向下，隔着裤子极富技巧性地开始揉弄起Constantine半硬的下体。  
  
快感让他头皮发麻。  
  
Constantine插在对方黑发之间的手指猛地绞紧，他有些语无伦次地闷哼，鼻音浓重，“操，操你的……”  
  
Lucifer抚弄他下体的动作时断时续，相比起倾略性极强的湿吻，他手上的动作相反却“温柔”得过分。  
  
“操谁，”Lucifer转而轻咬着他因为难耐的吞咽而不断滑动的喉结，尖锐的牙齿不时擦过跳突的血管，致命却诱人，“这么心急？”  
  
Constantine从Lucifer搭在他腰上的手里抽回燃去大半的烟，重新塞到嘴边。  
  
“我想用力操进去，”Lucifer的声音带着一些做作的抑扬，在他耳边说起下流的情话来，“把你干到高潮，拼命夹紧我插到你的身体里面，每一寸灵魂都在颤栗，把自己献祭给恶魔。”  
  
烟灰扑簌簌落到Lucifer的肩头，John皱起眉头，从撒旦的声音中勉强抽回一丝理智，“少他妈的……废话。”仅一瞬，Constantine突然屈起一条腿向Lucifer下腹踹去。  
  
可惜伤病员单挑撒旦的下场可想而知。  
  
待大脑反应过来，Constantine发现自己已经被反手摁住，被迫贴着脏污的墙纸。Lucifer意犹未尽地舔舐着他的耳廓，刻意制造出情色的水声。  
  
“哦对，我差点忘了，”Lucifer此刻正用勃起的下体紧紧贴着他的臀缝，一只手沿着拉开的门襟钻进去，直奔主题地圈住了他充血的阳物，“你的灵魂早就属于地狱了，确切来说，是属于我。”  
  
下体隔着布料的顶弄带给他一种异样的羞耻感，Lucifer的熟稔地继续向下，抚弄起敏感的囊袋和会阴；Constantine有些难耐地往后躲了躲，下意识的动作反而把自己愈加往身后人的怀里送去。  
  
Lucifer伸手，几近粗暴地攫住了他的舌头。即将燃尽的烟头落向地面，在血水中溅起零星的火光，垂死一般。  
  
Constantine感觉到半透明液体沿着粗糙的布料淌下来，这感觉相当地不好受，可Lucifer却表现出十足的耐性；沾着他的津液的手指一路灵巧地滑下来，沿凸起的锁骨滑进了他大敞的衣领。  
  
“你是我的。”Lucifer的喘息在耳边均匀地响起，有着某种奇异的质感，Constantine不由自主地跟随他手指的动作挺起胸，背脊的弧度绷紧到了极限；Lucifer一面套弄他的下体，却恶质地压抑住他企图释放的欲望，在临近高潮的时刻堪堪停下，转而似有若无地撩拨。  
  
永远别去听堕落者的声音，那是属于魔鬼的呓语，会把你拖进地狱。  
  
你是我的，John Constantine.  
  
他在真实与迷幻的边缘听见了这样的声音，这声音来自回忆——真他妈的是个十足有用的忠告。  
  
“Lu…”Constantine转过头来，声音因为蒸腾的情欲而些微地变了调，沙哑的咒骂从他的嘴里吐出来，“你这个性变、嗯变态的控制狂。”  
  
“欧谢谢夸奖，John。”  
  
Lucifer的眼瞳中显露出猩红的颜色，宛如地狱中的火焰吞噬着它所触及的一切，恐惧、绝望和痛苦从中溢出来——Constantine几乎没法把视线移开。  
  
当Lucifer再一次对他露出那个招牌式的诱人微笑，两人已经磕磕绊绊地挪动到一张铁制的桌子旁边。Constantine被对方摁住了肩膀，浅棕色的风衣绕了几圈，相当累赘地缠在他手肘上——这使得他的两手几乎用不上什么力气，只能以一个不太好受的姿势撑在背后，勉为其难地半支起身子。Lucifer的唇舌流连在他的下腹，湿热的舔舐吞吐将他的欲望毫无保留地暴露在恶魔眼前，在Lucifer身下达到性高潮使他在心理上感到一丝难以言喻的狼狈。  
  
趁他还未从上一次释放的快感中回过神来，Lucifer便吻上John正在勉力呼吸新鲜空气的嘴唇；他半强迫地将带着咸腥的白液推到对方的口腔深处，大力翻搅着，企图迫使John咽下去。  
  
“别指望……我也会给你口交，”John拿手背恶狠狠地蹭掉唇角沾上的精液，一边冲眼前那张塞满了傻气和自以为是的笑脸翻了个白眼，“因为我可能一不小心、意外地咬掉你那玩意儿，你知道我的‘技术’的。”  
  
  
“没事，我可以陪你慢慢，摸索，”Lucifer说着，沾了对方精液的手指突然用力地探进去，他手下同时施力制住John向后躲避的动作，“……你太弱了。”  
  
条件反射性的闪躲牵扯到先前的伤口，Constantine疼得抽气，一面报复性地用指甲抠进Lucifer肩胛骨上的突起，“……是的对一个肺癌初愈又失血过多的伤员来说我还不算最弱。”  
  
“人类。”  
  
Lucifer像是被戳到了痛处，当John抓过他背脊上凹凸不平的瘢痕纹理时，他突然露出恶魔那狰狞可怖的面目，怒吼着几近疯狂地冲撞进来。疼痛让他的灵魂几乎飘忽出躯壳，Constantine随着Lucifer的抽插在嘴边扯出一个讥诮的笑——他还是选择了地狱，堕落的情欲和无需掩饰的自私。  
  
这个选择恐怕要叫太多人失望了。  
  
欲望再次从他的身体深处苏醒过来，刺激着Constantine的大脑皮层，过度兴奋让他的记忆陷入迷幻的混乱。  
  
  
因此第二天当他在这间陌生的屋子里醒来时，Constantine怔愣了足有一分钟以上——他无论如何也想不起两人是怎么离开那个社会服务中心的，更别说眼下全然陌生的房间，和正侧躺在身边的，在背后铺开了硕大翅膀的Lucifer。  
  
“……天。”  
  
“早，最好别在这时候提起我的父亲，”Lucifer跟着睁开了眼睛，他把横在Constantine胸前的手臂挪开，一面抖着翅膀坐起来，“特别扫兴。”  
  
他依旧有些睡意惺忪，起身时带动背后巨大的、洁白的羽翼跟着颤动，如同光耀晨星，一时间竟制造出某种纯洁而无辜的假象。  
  
纯洁？Constantine看着那人卷大麻的熟练动作，不禁被自己荒谬的想法逗笑了，眼前的地狱之王应该是任何一个圣洁的字眼的反义词才对。  
  
“愚蠢的玩意儿……”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“我说把你那该死的翅膀收起来，难道还嫌床上不够挤吗嗯？”Constantine歪躺在床上，随手抽出一支燃去一截的烟；他伸手在床头柜上横七竖八的那堆杂物里翻了翻，拆开的铝箔包装、Poppers、钥匙、他那张神奇的扑克牌，甚至还有来自地狱的硬币——嵌入倒五芒星的山羊头像透着狰狞 。  
  
“相信我，这床绝对能承受比这更热闹的重量……”Lucifer在Constantine推开火机盖子前打了个响指，一小簇火苗舔吻上烟卷的尾部；犹如一个优雅的慢动作，John在短暂的静默当中听见了烟丝燃烧的清脆声响。  
  
“很遗憾我没兴趣知道。”Constantine冲着对方竖了个中指，接着又小心翼翼地把自己那条伤腿搬到床下，被恶灵抓挠过的伤口带给他阵阵鲜明的疼痛——各种意义上的[3]。  
  
要知道他现在只想好好吃上一顿，培根、鸡蛋、香肠、豆子、番茄，丰盛过头的早餐(wicked breakfast)，是的，John忿忿地嚼着嘴里烟草一面这样想到，经过昨天的恶战，饥饿和虚弱大概是这位黑暗艺术大师仅剩的感官了。  
  
“可惜我那慈爱的兄弟拉斐尔正为着加百列的事情忙活[4]，”Lucifer毫不掩饰自己停留在Constantine赤裸的胸膛上的视线，尽管他把道歉的句子说得十分漂亮，但那张英俊的脸上依旧找不到一丝遗憾的神情，“所以对你的那些伤，我无能为力。”  
  
“有没有人告诉过你……”  
  
“什么？”Lucifer从特供酒店会员的果盘中挑出一只苹果，它的表皮因为缺水失却了些许光泽，干枯的棕红色反而衬托出Lucifer Morningstar脸上耀眼而欠揍的笑容。  
  
“也许没人这么尝试过，luv，”Constantine把没剩几个扣子的衬衫勉强扣上，声音仍有血掩藏不住的沙哑，“但我确实挺想试试把地狱之主的翅膀烧成黄金烤翅的后果……或者，用驱魔的匕首钉进恶魔的胸腔？”  
  
“你太忘恩负义了亲爱的，这让我很心碎……”Lucifer靠近对方，指尖隔着衬衫虚划过Constantine的胸膛，在人类血肉之下埋藏着恶魔都为之忌惮的灵魂，可危险却驱使着Lucifer的好奇心；John Constantine的灵魂，大约是为数不多的能教地狱之主亲自来到人间的理由。  
  
“如果你还有那玩意儿的话，好了我想地狱里应该有很多等着你去惩罚的罪恶吧，Morningstar先生，那么现在、就请你、回你的地狱去吧(go to Hell)。”  
  
“不瞒你说，John，我正在考虑休假或者，更长的假期。”  
  
“比如？”  
  
“比如……休假到‘永远’之类的，人间简直有趣极了。”  
  
“……”  
  
“我想这大概意味着我们能够更加经常地见面了，John，我很期待；也许我们还能进行一些更深入的，关于黑暗艺术的探讨？”  
  
“……”驱魔人在心里翻了个白眼，又一次被Lucifer关于自己那个“头衔”的调侃噎住。  
  
“Always be careful with your deal with the...me.”  
  
也许堕落的过程中他真的遗漏了什么在人间——Constantine叼着烟，任由思绪散漫缥缈——属于恶魔的东西，甚至也许会和黑暗力量的涌动有关。  
  
Constantine半眯起眼睛，看着那双漂亮的羽翼笼在光晕里，地狱之主则毫不避忌地袒露他狰狞而可怖的真实面目。  
  
老式的窗格将外头的阳光分割成小块，从Lucifer背后均匀地投射下来，不经意间，构成一幅充满讽刺的花窗。  
  
他就行走在这些充满绝望和腐臭的肉体凡胎之间，黑暗的旧世的统治者，Constantine这样想着，禁不住闷闷地笑起来，永生和权力竟也会教他厌烦。  
  
不过，管他呢。Constantine把烟狠狠地掐灭在精美的大理石上，去他的恶魔和契约。  
  
-Fin-  
  
\-----------------  
注：  
[1]已有之事将来必有,已行之事将来必行。——《传道书》1:9  
[2]出自DC漫画《地狱神探》1988年2月总002期。  
[3]scratch既指抓挠伤，且Old Scratch又是撒旦的别称。  
[4]该情节出自漫画《路西法》卷一。

 

 


End file.
